


Quieter World

by fiveofsquares (fallenghosts)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:10:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenghosts/pseuds/fiveofsquares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will hopefully turn into a series of drabbles. Alex & Kara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Alex shows up at her doorstep, cuts on her face already tended to, bruises on her body flowering in purple and brown. And Kara bites her tongue because it’s all she can do to keep from yelling, from arguing that she should have asked for help. 

Kara takes all the ‘ _I would have_ ’s welling up in her throat and buries them, taking Alex by the hand and pulling her close as gently as she can.

“You’re okay?”

Alex sighs into her shoulder, too exhausted to pretend. “I need to sleep for a hundred hours, so I’ll get back to you on that.”

“You could’ve gone home.” 

“I wanted to see you.” Something in Alex’s voice becomes fragile, and Kara holds on a little tighter, fingers digging into the warmth of her leather jacket.


	2. Chapter 2

Wounds are slow to heal, Kara forgets sometimes. 

Alex has a limp in her walk for a week, she covers her arms with long sleeves and jackets, and complains about the ‘stifling heat’. It’s those in-between moments that Kara worries the most. How much Alex pushes herself to keep up appearances until she’s back home again, slouching against the kitchen counter.

Alex stretches her arms out to ease the tension in her bones, wincing at the sound of her spine adjusting. There’s no one scrutinizing her, but she crosses her arms and watches Kara busy herself with making tea, silent with the sound of water running. 

Until Kara can’t hide the look on her face, the worry in her words. “How do you feel?”

“Like I’ve been hit by a truck,” Alex makes a derisive noise, glimpsing at Kara before she sighs. “Which isn’t really a stretch.”

“Well, I’m glad you weren’t.” Kara mumbles, just loud enough for the corner of Alex's mouth to quirk up. 

And she can’t ask ‘ _don’t do this again_ ’, instead she crosses the distance and untangles Alex from herself. Her hand curls around Alex’s wrist, thumb brushing against her pulse point. 

Kara ducks to nudge her forehead against her sister’s temple, steadying them both. 

“I’ll take it easy,” She listens for Alex’s heartbeat, strong and consistent. “Promise.”


End file.
